


Thin Walls

by UnicornAffair



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, One Shot, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Suggestive Themes, mentions of cranscott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Get a house together! On paper it was a great idea. Only. It wasn’t. Not on nights like this.
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 9
Kudos: 108





	Thin Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am still working on Wild Pitch, trust me that is my first priority, but due to all of this corona craziness I wanted to try and do some fun very SHORT one shots to keep my head clear. I found a prompt randomizer online (https://prompts.neocities.org/) and thought it'd be fun to try some! 
> 
> Your prompt: NSFW Trini and Kimberly and their friends all live in the same home. Now imagine Trini and Kimberly's friends are up at some ungodly hour because one or both of them are very vocal in bed.  
> Bonus points if the friends:  
> Slowly wander out to the common area, awkwardly making conversation.

Get a house together! It’d be a good idea, they all said once upon a time. Roommates between rangers would _save_ them in the long run. It all made sense if they stuck together. A three bedroom house worked _perfectly_ within their budget when it came to rent. Trini and Kimberly could share a room, Jason and Billy could share a room and of course that left Zack with his own space just for him.

On paper it was a great idea. 

Only. 

It wasn’t. 

Not on nights like this.

“Kim, holy shit...holy _SHIT.”_

Jason and Billy and Trini and Kimberly shared a bedroom wall, why were they dumb and decided they would do that? Normally when a couple needed _alone_ time they would kindly kick everyone else out or just find time to do it when they were home by themselves. That was what Jason and Billy did out of respect for their roommates. 

These walls were too thin.

These walls were _way_ too thin. 

Jason couldn’t...he didn’t have the heart to embarrass the girls over their...romantic activities. Billy was sitting at his computer, his jumbo headphones on as he played _Monster Hunter_ with some of his online friends. He was none the wiser of what was going on in the other bedroom, but Jason? He had no such luck. 

Just like in the dorms, it was best to wait it out...go downstairs until the coast was clear. With only his red flannel pajama pants on, Jason descended the stairs to try and find sanctuary in the group's living room. Where their big tv lived. A big tv with sound to try and muffle out the pink and yellow ranger’s passion. 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Zack had come out of the kitchen having come down to get a snack, “Yeah they’re…” He closed his eyes, Jason couldn’t look at the black ranger as now the _bed_ was starting to grate against the floor. Freaking ranger strength. “Oh my god”

Jason glanced up to the ceiling, these were two of his best friends and hearing them….this was the _last_ thing he wanted on a Wednesday night. “So um” The red ranger, and leader of the team flipped on the tv, “Superbowl is coming up”

“Yeah, I’m not much of a sports guy” Zack shrugged, he didn't even know who was playing, “I _do_ know the halftime show is going to be _hot.”_ Jennifer Lopez and Shakira? He was _good to go._

Hot women. Probably shouldn’t be talking about hot women right now. 

“I think we’re supposed to get rain tomorrow” Jason continued to try and make small talk, nodding his head, and despite the tv being on he couldn’t help but stare at the ground. 

“Who do you belong to?” They could hear the pink ranger’s voice through the ceiling. 

“You….Kimberly...please I need you to just _fuck me!_ Stop being such a freaking _tease!”_

“Shitshitshitshit” Zack continued to crank up the volume of the tv, anything so he would never hear _that_ again. The infomercial on the pressure cooker would have to do! “Do they think we’re asleep?”

“I mean...we all said goodnight like….three hours ago?”

“It’s the super hearing, and anxiety, I’m sure” Zack folded his arms, chalking up their abilities to overhear their heightened human powers. Being a power ranger had some very, very odd side effects. “Maybe we should get a foosball table” He suggested, “A foosball table would be nice”

“We’d break it” Jason knew how passionate, and how competitive he and Zack would get playing the tabletop soccer game. Those little peg men didn’t stand a chance. 

“Ugh, it’s why we can’t have nice things” Zack groaned. “Just keep talking to me” Anything to keep this night from being _more_ uncomfortable than it already is. “Tell me a fun fact”

“Uhhhhhhhhhhh” Jason stalled, as if everything he had ever known about the world suddenly dissipated from his mind. 

The infomercial had ended, and instead of just _going_ to the next thing...the sound went completely off as a black screen showing disclaimers was on. It was then Zack and Jason could hear very distinctive _buzzing_ coming from upstairs.

“You know, I bet the weather outside is _delightful”_ Zack was quick to get up off of the couch, clearly what they were doing was not working and if he had to hear _another_ outburst coming from the yellow ranger…

“Want a beer?” Jason offered, feeling the need to numb his brain and hopefully forget about the whole ordeal. 

“I might need like six” 

*****

The next morning Trini and Kimberly came downstairs to notice that Jason and Zack had fallen asleep outside on their porch, empty bottles of beer at their feet. 

“Looks like they had a crazy night” Trini observed, tilting her head to the side. Zack was leaning back on one of their porch chairs, his mouth wide open, while Jason had passed out on the patio floor, curling up to his side. 

“Not as crazy as ours” Kimberly teased with a wink, bumping her hip lightly against her girlfriend’s as she passed. “Breakfast?”

“Sure…” She trailed off, unsure if she should leave the boys outside, or if she should wake them up and get them inside.

“Morning ladies” It was Billy who came down the stairs last, his trusty bulky wireless headphones around his neck, “I’m surprised you’re up and _walking_ today” 

Kimberly stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes traveling to her girlfriend for quick support. “Ha...ha...what’re you talking about?”

“The sex” He brought his wrist up so he could check the time, “You girls are _loud”_ Leave it to Billy to be blunt and completely unphased about it. The blue ranger wasn’t bothered at all as he passed a wide eyed, jaw dropped Trini. 

“....And now I want to die” 

5 power rangers sharing one house? Yeah. That was a _dumb_ idea. 

A _very_ dumb idea.

Maybe this was a sign for Kimberly and Trini to start looking at their own place...

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe everyone <3 <3 <3 hope this brought a dumb little distraction :)


End file.
